la viajera de tiempo
by alasha.z
Summary: kanda ha sido toda su vida un amargado antisocial, ¿pero qué pasará cuando conozca a alguien especial? kanda, allen/lena
1. Capítulo 1

_Este es mi primer capi de la historia (también la primera) así q porfisss reviews!!!.. me gustaría saber q os ha parecido y si sigo colgando el resto de la historia_

Bueno.... aqui va.....

* * *

_**0**_

Iraida miró triunfante el cuartel de la Orden Oscura. Por fin había llegado a ese sitio que tanto la había contado encontrar. Recordó a ese anciano que la había encontrado y cuidado a su llegada, que la había enseñado a pasar como una chica normal y que, tras el incidente que tuvo una vez que se enfadó con uno chicos (los lanzó a veinte metros con solo pensarlo), le explicó lo que era la Inocencia. Ahora por fin había llegado al lugar dónde según el viejo podrían averiguar por qué había aparecido en ese tiempo.

Miró el precipicio que había dejado atrás. No sabía si ya estaban inventados los ascensores, pero unas escaleras no estarían nada mal.

De pronto sintió algo frío y cortante en el cuello. Se giró y vió a un apuesto japonés de pelo azul que le apuntaba con una espada. Extrañamente, le resultaba familiar.

-¡¡Morirás aliada del Conde del Milenio!!

-Pero yo…- quiso protestar Iraida. ¿Quién era ese conde? Se maldijo por no entender la frase entera. Si salía con vida de esa se pondría a estudiar inglés a fondo.

- ¿Piensas que pasarías desapercibida después de robarnos aquella Inocencia?

* * *

MADRID; HACE DOS MESES "..."

-¡Despierta…! ¡ Iraidaaaaaaaaaaa…!- gritaban sus hermanas pequeñas para despertarla-¡Nos vamos al moooonteeee!

-¡Ya voy!!- gritó enfurecida Iraida. Esa noche no había podido pegar ojo por unos malos sueños. Unos monstruos que tenían cañones por el cuerpo que le insultaban, aunque ella luego oía sus pensamientos, en los que pedían ayuda a gritos.

Al final se levantó de muy mala gana.

Le gustaba a cualquier bosque, monte o campo, porque la hacían sentirse libre, así que en cuanto empezaron a subir, se sintió mucho mejor.

Mientras subían vio un gran pájaro negro pasando a gran velocidad y empezó a oír una voz que le pedía ayuda y conforme siguieron empezó a oír más hasta que llegaron a un punto donde las voces cesaron. Un apuesto japonés de pelo azul pasó por su lado corriendo, pero cuando ella se tapó los oídos porque oía muchas de aquellas extrañas voces, se paró. La miró por unos segundos y se dispuso a irse. Iraida lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se topó con una especie de cristal. Se agachaba para cogerlo cuando una explosión de luz la cegó….

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba con el viejo y había llegado al siglo XIX

* * *

- ¿Piensas que pasarías desapercibida después de robarnos aquella Inocencia?

Solo había entendido "robar" e "Inocencia" pero enseguida ató cabos… ¿Cómo no se podía haber dado cuenta antes de que su viaje en el tiempo se debía a una Inocencia?

-Please, please….-intentó apaciguar al espadachín.- Yo no bueno inglés hablar.

El joven se dispuso a clavarle la espada, pero hubo una onda de energía proveniente del cuerpo de Iraida que lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Ella rápidamente le quitó la espada y luego le intentó socorrer (estaba colgado del precipicio). Pero siendo quien era (Kanda, entiéndase), con una leve impulsión de brazos le bastó para volver a subir.

Se disponía de nuevo a matarla, pero por unos altavoces sonó una voz que ordenó a Kanda que se detuviera.

-¡Basta! Heblashka ha detectado un fuerte cúmulo de inocencia por la zona. Someteremos a la chica al exámen del Guardián y si pasa bien, si no, haz con ella lo que te plazca.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevoooo!!!!!_

_A los que hayan leido la parte antigua del primer fic en la que se llamaba Aroa, lo sientoooooo........ Perdonenme, pero subi mal el archivo. No se procupen porque es la misma historia y no tienen que volverla a leer. _

_Bueno, que les guste:_

_(Aroa=Iraida)_

* * *

1

Iraida había pasado por el guardián. "Bien, se dijo si misma. Pronto me podré convertir en una verdadera exorcista y volver a casa"

-Iraida, date prisa si no quieres perderte. Primero tenemos que ir a ver a Heblashka para comprobar si la inocencia que detectamos provenía de ti.- Le dijo Lenalee muy despacio y gesticulando con las manos a la vez que tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Iraida asintió.

Lenalee era la única persona que de momento había conocido en toda la orden (a excepción del espadachín, claro), esperó que no todo el mundo la tratara igual que ella. Porque, aunque la había encontrado muy simpática, no paraba de tratarla como a una niña pequeña. Una cosa era que ella tuviera 14 años mientras que la china 17, y otra era que necesitara que le cambiaran los pañales. "Bueno- se tranquilizó- con un poco de suerte, si había mas más personas de la edad de Lenalee, pasarían de ella.

Por el camino se encontraron con un chico de pelo blanco. Lenalee hizo las presentaciones. Él se llamaba Allen y tenía 15 años, también era exorcista. Allen era un chico alegre y amable. Cuando supo que ella era de España se puso a hablarle con un inglés-gallego. Ella rió.

- Yo no soy de…….- no sabia como decir eso.-Yo no soy de…- Se puso a hablar con acento gallego. Luego aclaró- soy de Madrid.

Rápidamente cogió a Allen una gran confianza, el chico era muy abierto y no paraba de hablar mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, además, con esa especie de gallego- inglés con la que le hablaba, lo entendía mucho mejor. Cuando le preguntó el por que de saber tantos idiomas, le contestó:

-Soy persona de mundo- pero no añadió mías y su cara se ensombreció.

* * *

- Es una inocencia muy extraña, es similar a la de tipo "huésped", pero no parece que esté en un lugar concreto sino más bien que esté esparcida por todo su cuerpo. El cúmulo mas grande se encuentra en el pecho, como si se encontrara en el corazón y de esta manera se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.- dijo Heblashka con su lenta y elegante voz.-. Tras la última batalla estoy muy debilitada y mis sentidos no funcionan perfectamente, así que estaría bien si tú le echaras un vistazo. Lo que si puedo afirmar es que de ella procede la inocencia que he sentido antes.

-De acuerdo –respondió Komui con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Lentamente se giró hacia Iraida quien se había mareado a causa de la inspección de la exorcista centenaria, y le dijo:

- Te vamos a asignar una habitación provisional para que puedas pasar la noche y más adelante te prepararemos la definitiva. Mi Lenalee te acompañará a los baños y te enseñará un poco la orden. Espero que pronto te sientas como en casa… Mañana empezamos con las pruebas, ven a mi despacho a las 11: 00.

* * *

Durante dos incesantes horas la china le estuvo enseñando todas las dependencias de la Orden y cuando al fin la dejó libre, se metió en los baños y se sumergió en el agua caliente.

Unos gritos la alertaron y sintió un miedo terrible, creían que estaban siendo atacados. Pero luego se relajó, pues se dijo que era imposible que hubiera akumas, ya que ella lo habría detectado y además los gritos parecían provenir de una sola persona.

Se dispuso a salir del agua cuando alguien entró en los baños.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Iraida a la vez que se sumergía más en el agua.

Un chico pelirrojo y con un parche en un ojo había entrado y no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo desnudo.

Le grito y le rogó que se fuera, pero en un español brusco y sin pronunciar bien. El pelirrojo, quien no apartaba la vista, la habló diciéndola que no se alterara tanto y preguntándola si era una nueva buscadora. Pero con lo nerviosa que estaba Iraida no entendió nada y, además, de todas maneras como iba a tranquilizarse teniendo frente a ella a un chico que no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

Al mirar más detenidamente al pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de que era un exorcista- por el uniforme- se le apareció una idea. "_Yo también soy exorcista, ¿no es cierto? Puedo usar mi poder contra ese fisgón, y aunque sólo consiga empujarlo hacia atrás, sería lo suficiente para distraerlo y coger la toalla."_

Invocó una bola de energía y la lanzó contra el exorcista, a quien estando desprevenido le dio de lleno. Confuso, se fue del cuarto con una ligera quemadura. _"¿Me habré pasado?"_- pensó con una sonrisa en la cara- _"No, se lo tiene merecido."_- Y rió más mientras se tapaba con la toalla.

* * *

El comedor estaba totalmente lleno, no había ninguna mesa vacía, exceptuando la del espadachín que casi la había matado.

"_Bueno, si no hay _más_ remedio iré. Por lo menos podremos aclarar las cuentas."_ –pensó mientras se dirigía hacia esa mesa con su bandeja entre las manos.

Aquí va mi nuevo capi. Espero que les haya gustado y… porfis rehúyes….

**En el próximo episodio…**

Iraida descubrirá más cosas sobre su extraña inocencia. Mientras, los extraños compañeros que tiene no harán más que sorprenderla. Y… podrá descubrir que en el fondo del duro cuerpo del espadachín hay un buen corazón???


End file.
